A Tsubaki For Your Thoughts, Another For Your Pain
by BlackxRose19
Summary: Short little semirelated hundred word drabbles that look into the relationship between a dragon and his god.  I pick a word and I write a drabble about it.  AkitoHatori, not slash, girlAki.  Work in Progress.  R&R!  Rated T to be safe!
1. Jealousy

**Hey there everyone! This is the first of several little Furuba drabbles about Aki and Tori that I have. It's inspired by the amazing story Aki In The Bath by SunMoonAndSpoon! Enjoy!**

**I'll say this again: I have no beta, so don't expect absolutely amazing grammar and writing. It's called creative license! Comments are great, constructive criticism is better!**

**Disclaimerl: I do not own Furuba and all related characters!**

**I apologize...the author's note is almost longer than the prose...**

* * *

Akito's cold, black eyes scan the office, the bookshelves, taking in the whole area. They stop, lighting on the photo on the shelf. 

"Who is that?" She snaps, stepping so that the innocent little picture can be snatched up in long, pale fingers.

_She remembers, whether she chooses to or not._

"You know." Hatori replies calmly. "That's Kana."

Akito laughs, something that sounds like the devil itself. "She's hideous." She sneers. "Don't you think? Why would I know her?" She turns around to face Hatori, an evil smirk playing across her face.

"You should know her." He replies, trying to avoid the black eyes glaring at him. "You're the one who drove her away."

She turns back around, still clutching the frame in her hands, clutching it so hard Hatori feels she'll break it. "Take it away."

_She's jealous. He can feel her seething. He can feel her anger._

"I never want to see it again, Hatori. Do you understand?" She turns around and hands him the picture. He can't take it. It falls and smashes on the floor.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want the other ones I have all ready to be uploaded? Well, press that little purple-ish button and comment, please!**


	2. Goddess

**Sadness...only one review? Does everyone hate this story that much? Oh well...maybe the first wasn't a very good drabble...some of them are better than others, I think.**

**Well, here's the next one. Maybe it's better. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

The sunlight streams through the window, highlighting Akito's coal black hair, highlighting the white sheets on her bed, highlighting the blood on her pillow. She's had another coughing attack, this one leaving her feeling even more annoyed than she already was. "Hatori," she whines, "Shut the window for me. It's making me angry. I have another headache." Hatori obliges, stands up from where he was rooting around in his bag, and crosses the room. He doesn't bother to tell her that she's perfectly capable of closing it herself.

As he leans across her to shut it, something falls out of his coat pocket. He hurriedly tries to snatch it up, but Akito's long, pale fingers grab it.

"I thought I told you to destroy this." She says, brandishing the picture of Kana. "I don't want this whore in my house, Hatori." She throws the picture across the room, breaking the frame. "I am god, Hatori. You can't defy me. I won't let you!" Akito's voice is rising in pitch and she's getting worked up. 'I hate you! I am god! How dare you treat me like this?" She has thrown off her covers and risen from the bed. She hits Hatori across the face and watches as he staggers back. A cruel smirk flits across her cold features. Hatori knows he shouldn't but right now…

_He really wants to kill her…just end it now…_

She looks like she wants to hit him again but before she can, her shoulders start shaking. She starts coughing and collapses to the floor in a puddle of her blood.

Hatori panics, all his previous feelings gone, and starts to run to get help. A hand grabs his ankle.

"Don't leave me Hatori." Akito whispers from the floor.

He won't. He never could. She's his goddess.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wish I'd stop updating this story? Well, press that little purple-ish blue button and tell me, please!**


	3. Kiss

**Wow...this one is really short...Oh well. You're getting two today! I apologize to my single reader for not updating...I feel, quite honestly, that this story sucks. I have better things to write and if I don't attract more attention to this drabble, I may put this story on permanent hiatus. Anyway, I hope you enjoy: Here ya go!**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

Hatori's heart is hammering in his chest. Akito's just kissed him. He thinks it may be because she's strung up on at least seven different medications, but he's not sure. He figures he can either write this off as a one time thing, due to the large amount of drugs in her system or he can just go with it because what she just did is what he's been waiting for for months. He presses his mouth up against hers.

_He'll go with the latter.

* * *

_**Like it? Love it? Totally hate it? (I wouldn't blame you). Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me how you feel!**


	4. Author's Note

**Woo...this chapter was previously "Breakfast", but due to certain people (pointed stare) who outed me, I'll just take this chapter down and admit something: yeah, I did model this chapter after Aki In The Bath (if you read this story, you'll know what I'm talking about). Model, not copy. I don't copy, because I like to hope I'm above that, and because I have my own skill and talent.**

**Anyways, I'd like to extend my apologies to SunMoonandSpoon (if she even cares) as well as anyone else who's upset that I copied (or modeled, cause I didn't copy). I never meant to...if I did, I'm sorry. People may think "Oh, she just changed the food", but I did think of the prompt myself and therefore tried to write my own drabble...anyways...I'll give you a different chapter...hopefully I didn't "copy" it.**

**BlackxRose19/Megan**


	5. Stay

**Yay...another chapter of this story that I hate. Hopefully I didn't "copy" it from anyone...**

**Enjoy, would you? Thanks, loves. You're all amazing.**

**(I'm insanely tired right now and I'm not in the mood to do anything...I'm also a little sugar high and crazy...I apologize)**

**Reviews are great, constructive criticism is better!**

* * *

Akito's going insane. She hasn't been out of the house for days. She thrashes around in her new white sheets. Soon, she'll vomit blood all over and they'll have to be changed. Everything makes her mad. The sun, the birds, even the tree outside the window. Everything is giving her a migraine. She has a fever of 102.

All of this and Hatori has to go 'out' for a while. Go 'out'. He's getting ready to leave her room when she tries one more plea.

"Stay, Hatori." She whines, coughing dark red liquid onto her pillow. "I'm so bored."

The man sighs. "Get Shigure to come and stay with you. I have things to do."

Akito forces herself out of bed and staggers toward him. She wraps her thin arms around him, pressing her body against his back. "I didn't say I want Shigure. I said I want you."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Think I copied it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me please!**

**Was it stupid, darlings? I hope not. Peace be to you! Viva la Revolution! (I'm listening to "Revolution" from Across the Universe, sorry!)**

**Anyway, 'till next time I feel like posting! See ya!**


End file.
